Betrayal is an ugly word
by Caaorn
Summary: Kasumi keeps running, but she's getting tired and Hayate is gaining many advantages. You'll have to read to see the true meaning behind the title! R&R please! Nearly a year later...update!
1. Betrayal

Betrayal is an ugly word

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dead or Alive rights, this is just a fan fiction.

A cloaked figure walked through the late night streets of Tokyo as it rained heavily. They did not make haste to return home, the figure just walked slowly on the sidewalk as cars sped past. The shape of what looked like a katana could be seen in a horizontal fashion on the back waist. As soon as the streets were empty, the person threw the cloak off and raced forward at speeds unparalleled. The figure was wearing a skimpy blue ninja outfit with some white stockings. It appeared to be a girl with long, amber hair. She skidded to a stop in a dark alleyway and slid to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"You are still much too slow, Kasumi." Hayabusa said as he leapt down from a rooftop. Kasumi drew her blade and leapt back,

"I don't want to fight, Hayabusa."

"Neither do I, I just came here to warn you...Hayate knows every move that you make." He slid his hand into her stocking; she blushed but did not attempt to attack him. He lifted his hand out and in his hand was a tracking device,

"H-how did that get on me?" Kasumi asked.

"Never trust anyone. Remember that stop you took back in the last city? Hayate had paid that manager good money to put this tracking device on you."

"Why didn't he just have the man kill me?"

"He doesn't need you dead now. He needs your combat genes to create the perfect army of ninjas."

"Then...why not kidnap me if he knew where I was?"

"He doesn't want the risk of anyone hurting you, yet."

"Yeah, right..." Kasumi replied, looking at all the scars embedded on her arms and legs.

"Leave Tokyo quickly, Kasumi, do not stay here any longer." Hayabusa spun into a swirl of leaves and vanished into thin air. Kasumi sheathed her blade,

"I should heed his warning..." Kasumi thought. She leapt onto the wall and raced up it. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on water was heard. Kasumi shut her eyes, "Please...don't let it be them." The sound of swords being drawn now reached her ears. Kasumi drew her blade and wrapped a cloth around her mouth, fearing that they would try to use knock out gas. Three ninja leapt onto the roof, Ayane was amongst them. Kasumi stood ready, she was done running.

"Kasumi, just give up already," Ayane said, taking a step forward.

"Forget it; I won't let myself be used!" Kasumi shouted. Ayane narrowed her eyes,

"You have to make everything so difficult!" Ayane threw her blade to the ground and leapt forward. Kasumi, wanting to fight fairly, threw hers aside as well. Ayane performed a jump-kick. Kasumi grabbed her leg and swung her around, she tossed her and Ayane fell off the building. The other two ninja leapt forward. One landed behind Kasumi and one in front. They both punched, Kasumi ducked and their fists hit one another. Kasumi moved out from underneath their fists and grabbed the back of both their heads. She rammed them together and they became knocked out. Ayane crawled back onto the roof,

"Ayane, why don't YOU give up?" Kasumi asked.

"Shut up!" Ayane raced forward, furious. She threw a punch; it connected with Kasumi's cheek and sent her spiraling off the building. Kasumi extended a hand and grasped onto the edge of the building. She hung on but her fingers were being provoked by the roughness of the stone building. Two of her fingers slipped and she felt herself lower down closer to a sure knock out. Ayane stared down at her; the utmost hatred filled her eyes. Kasumi lost her grip and fell. She hit a flagpole extending from the building; she lay on the flagpole for a brief second as the pain began to intensify. She fell off and hit the ground hard. Ayane leapt down from the building and planted both feet on Kasumi's chest, "Gotcha." Ayane said, grinning evilly. Suddenly, Hayabusa appeared. He put Ayane in a choke hold and pulled her off of Kasumi.

"I apologize," he said. He smashed his fist into her head, knocking her out. He dropped her onto the cold cement and kneeled down next to Kasumi.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kasumi blacked out.

When Kasumi came to, she found she was lying in a bed in the backroom of Hayabusa's Curio shop. She sat up; she felt an immense pain in her chest where Ayane had landed and in her back where she had hit the flagpole. Hayabusa entered holding a tray with some rice, teriyaki chicken and tea on it.

"Here you go," Hayabusa said, setting it down on her lap. Kasumi took a bite and her eyes filled with tears, "What's wrong?" Hayabusa asked.

"It's...so good." Kasumi said, smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"Ha, Hayate always thought so too."

"Hayate..."

Shinobi Village

"Damn it!" Hayate shouted as he tossed a bowl of rice across the room. It hit a wall and shattered into pieces.

"I apologize..." Ayane said, bowing her head.

"That's it, Ayane. It's time I hired a professional, call Bayman, tell him the price for capture is one million."

"Yes, Hayate," Ayane said, standing up.

Curio Shop

It had been five days since the rooftop battle; Kasumi was feeling much better and on an occasion helped Hayabusa run the shop. Finally, one night at dinner, Hayabusa decided it was time for her to go.

"But..." Kasumi started.

"No, Kasumi. You have to leave or you will put ALL Tokyo in danger." Kasumi cast her look to a small picture with Hayabusa, Hayate, Ayane and her on it.

"Ok, but where do I go?" Kasumi asked.

"Head for the nearest city or town, seek refuge there for a few more days and then keep moving." Hayabusa replied as he handed her a pink outfit similar to her blue one, except it had no sleeves.

"Thank you for all this, Hayabusa." Kasumi said. She changed out of the kimono she had been wearing and pulled on the outfit. She slid the katana onto her belt loop. Hayabusa placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes,

"Don't get caught, if you need me...know that I'll be there no matter what." Kasumi nodded, but Hayabusa did not lift his hands from her shoulders. Kasumi slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. Hayabusa did the same and they locked lips. Kasumi withdrew and Hayabusa removed his hands,

"Good-bye, Hayabusa." Kasumi said as she left the shop.

"I'm sorry..." Hayabusa whispered. He turned around and touched his ear, "Hayate, she's on the move."

"Thanks, friend," Hayate replied, smiling broadly, "Go now, Bayman."

So? What do you think? Is it a good plot so far or no? If I get two reviews, then I'll continue the story! Please review!


	2. Turning Tables

Betrayal is an Ugly Word

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA or any of it's characters.

Author Note: So much for 'Two reviews and I'll continue'. It's been about a year, maybe, or less...and I finally decide to pick up my only well-received fic. And I might screw it up. :p I hope I don't. I doubt any of the old readers are still around, but here it is. The promised and never-supplied, Chapter 2.

-

Kasumi sat alone in the lobby of the Gold Tree Apartment Complex. It was under construction so it was a complete ghost-town. She was teetering on the outskirts of Tokyo, but she wasn't ready to leave just yet. It still felt too dangerous. She hadn't had sleep for five days and the only food she'd eaten was Ramen. It was cozy in the lobby, though the carpet had been ripped out and yellow tape was everywhere. The furniture had been left behind and since the Curio Shop, it was the only place she had been able to rest peacefully. With a little hesitation, she let herself drift off to sleep.

-

"What took you so long?" Hayabusa asked upon seeing Bayman enter his Curio Shop.

"Five days...Tokyo is a big city." Bayman retorted, folding his arms.

"Anyway...here." Hayabusa tossed Bayman a small PDA-like object, "I planted a new, fully charged tracker on her. The old one was out of battery."

"Yeah, no need to explain that to me." Bayman pocketed the PDA and glanced at Hayabusa, "No regrets?" Hayabusa looked skyward and sighed,

"No regrets. Get the job done."

-

No one would have noticed it. No one normal, at least. But Kasumi heard it, the most silenced footstep sounded like a lion's roar to her ears. She stood and drew her katana, glancing in all directions. Empty. She didn't bother to sheath the blade...she didn't feel safe yet. For what she knew...the footstep could have came two floors above her. Kasumi began towards the stairset, she didn't want to be taken by suprise. She would be the one on offensive this time. From her side, the elevator doors opened. Kasumi instinctively grabbed a kunai and tossed it in the direction of the elevator. Nothing except the sound of metal on metal. She turned to face the elevator, it was empty. Her kunai laying on the floor. Suddenly, from the side, someone tackled her. The two rolled on the floor for a bit, but Kasumi managed to throw her attacker off. She stood and held her blade outwards, breathing heavily.

"Do you wounds still ache, Kasumi?" Ayane muttered, moving into a fighting stance. Kasumi sheathed her blade, "Hayabusa isn't here this time."

"I don't need him...to beat you." Kasumi sprinted forward. Ayane outstretched her leg as Kasumi neared. Kasumi ducked underneath the kick and slid forward, her foot hitting Ayane's ankle. Ayane flew forward, nearly falling on top of Kasumi. But she recovered mid-air and threw a kunai downwards at Kasumi. Kasumi rolled away and stood up as Ayane hit the floor. Upon hitting the floor, Ayane rolled and got on her feet. Ayane sprinted forward and leapt upwards, trying to smash her foot into Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi grabbed her foot-mid air and threw Ayane to the floor. As Ayane flew to the ground, she grabbed Kasumi's neck and pulled her down as well. The two girls hit the floor. The wood gave away and the two fell downwards into the basement. Both women landed on their feet, panting heavily.

"Kasumi...Hayate has hired someone to kill you." Ayane said, getting out of battle stance.

"Then what are you doing? Trying to save me?" Kasumi replied angrily, wiping the dust off her garment.

"No...I was here to warn you. Now I'm here to make the job easier." Ayane sprinted forward and slammed her fist into Kasumi's stomach. Kasumi's jaw dropped, the blow made her lean forward, resting on Ayane's arm. Ayane used her free arm and hit Kasumi in the back of the head. Ayane stepped away and Kasumi fell to her knees, her vision going blurry. Ayane prepared to finish the job, but something inside her made her stop, "Kasumi...I..." Ayane looked away, folding her arms. Kasumi slowly stood,

"After so many death attempts...what is this?" Kasumi asked, glancing at Ayane.

"I...hate Hayate. He's...not the man I once knew. Kasumi, what he's trying to do is wrong. I'll...help you." Kasumi was shocked by this news,

"I...still love my brother. I just want to...I have to be able to sit down and talk with him."

"Won't work. Listen, we definetly have some things to talk about. But now's not the time...your executioner is on his way." A crash rang out from above.

"I'm guessing that's him." Kasumi said, glancing upwards.

"Let's go..." Ayane whispered, slowly moving towards the basement stairs. Something hit the basement floor. Ayane shouted something but it was blocked out as the object exploded. It was a flash grenade. Kasumi grit her teeth, covering her eyes. But it was of no use, she was temporarily blinded. Kasumi stumbled backwards,

"Ayane!" she cried. But even she couldn't hear her own voice. But she felt the pain of the first blow. It sent her flying across the basement and into a Laundry Machine. She drew her blade and swung it blindly, but to no avail. Another hit to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. With one more hit, instead of white; she was seeing black.

-

Hayabusa stood outside the Complex, his arms folded and his eyes shut. He could hear the screams from inside...but he ignored them. It was for the better of the world, as Hayate had told him...

-

Ayane's blindness wore off, she watched as Hayabusa finished putting the cuffs on the knocked out Kasumi,

"Heh...gettin' paid, eh Ayane?" He asked, still unaware of her betrayal. Ayane slowly moved forward,

"Yeah...how much was he offering again?"

"You should know...you relayed the message." Bayman replied, pulling out a rope and beginning to tie her legs together.

"Hm...too bad payday won't be coming for you." Ayane slammed her fist into the back of Bayman's head, his hat flying off. The impact would have sent a normal man's head off.

"I think you forget...who you're dealing with." Bayman said calmly, standing.

"Shit..." Ayane mumbled, backing away. Bayman turned around, blood running down his face.

"I'm not human...thanks to DOATEC."

"What does DOATEC have to do with this?"

"Ha...Ayane, Hayate dosen't tell you anything...does he? Sorry, guess you're out of the loop." Bayman lunged forward and slammed his fist into Ayane's stomach. She soared backwards and crashed into the stone wall, the impact crumbling a small bit of the wall.

"So...I have more of a reason to become a traitor."

"Do you want me to beat you up like I did Kasumi? That's what'll happen if you run away."

"Fu-" Bayman wrapped his large, beefy hands around Ayane's neck. He began to squeeze,

"Or I can kill you now...it don't matter. I never liked you anywa-" His grip loosened. Ayane glanced upwards, a blade had been shoved through his neck. He fell to the side, Kasumi standing behind him, her bloody katana in hand,

"I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I couldn't get out of a few ropes and handcuffs." Kasumi said, smiling.

---

Alright, if I get two reviews, I continue. I PROMISE this time. :p Let's hope I didn't ruin this fic.


	3. Sickness

Betrayal is an Ugly Word

Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA or any of it's characters

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was moving and my computer had problems but now here is the promised third chapter.

---

Hayabusa was nothing short of shocked when he saw Ayane and Kasumi exit the building. They shared the same expression on their faces when they saw him. He knew what was to be done...but he didn't move to do it.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?" Ryu kept his charade up.

"I told you...I'd come whenever you were in trouble." He said, taking a step closer. He read the problem instantly. Ayane had defected. If she told Kasumi that he was on Hayate's side...it was all over. Ayane eyed him carefully, but made no movement. Kasumi smiled and sprinted towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I-I was so scared. Why didn't you come earlier?" He felt her tears wetting his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Ayane. She glared back at him. He played stupid.

"What's Ayane doing here?" He asked, lightly pushing Kasumi back.

"She came to help me." Kasumi said plainly, wiping the tears from her large brown eyes.

"Let me speak to her alone for a moment." Hayabusa pointed Kasumi in another direction. She nodded and began walking away. Hayabusa strolled over to Ayane, "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"It would break her heart. It's been a long enough night." Ayane replied, balling her hands up.

"Thoughtful." Ryu said, "Hayate will be furious at you. And me...if I don't do something."

"So, you're going to kill her? The girl that loves you so much?"

"Love? It's nothing like that." Ryu said, looking away.

"I would think again." Ayane retorted, folding her arms.

"So...I won't kill her. I never wanted it to be by my hands. But you're a runaway as well." Hayabusa said, resting his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You can't honestly do this right now." Ayane said, backing away. She glanced over at Kasumi, who was quite far away now. She had turned her back to the two and was gazing at the sky.

"It's my duty, Ayane." A look came across Hayabusa's face, an expression that Ayane had never seen him wear. He was smirking. Just as Hayate did.

"What did he do to you?" Ayane asked, drawing a kunai. It wouldn't be a match for Ryu's katana, but it was something. Hayabusa simply drew his blade.

"Kasumi will believe me over you anyday. So getting away with your murder is no problem." Hayabusa lunged forward and slammed his blade down on Ayane. She weakly blocked with the kunai, her arms sore from the previous fight with Bayman. With much difficulty, she forced Hayabusa back and leapt at him. When Ayane had pushed him, he moved into a backwards stumbling. He recovered and back-flipped, his feet nailing Ayane in the jaw just as she sprinted at him. He landed perfectly on his feet while Ayane hit the floor, the cement cracking. Hayabusa moved slowly forward, "I'll savor this death. Make sure you scream." Ayane tried to stand but Ryu stomped on her belly, keeping her down. He raised his blade above his head and slammed it downwards.

"Stand where you are!" A voice called. Hayabusa's blade stopped inches from Ayane's face. She could see her own drained face in the blade. Hayabusa glanced backwards, it was just a cop. But Kasumi had heard the man's shout and had began to sprint back to them.

"Hm." Ryu kicked Ayane away and leapt at the officer. The safety on the officer's gun was still on. He didn't have time to take it off before Ryu buried his blade through the man's skull. Ayane wasted no time in recovering. She raced towards Kasumi and stopped her.

"Something is wrong with Ryu. I don't know what...we have to go!" Ayane said, gasping for breath.

"You're hurt." Kasumi said, noticing the blood dribbling down from Ayane's mouth. Ayane wiped it away,

"Forget it, let's go!" The two began to run in the opposite direction of Ryu. He turned to watch them leave, the smirk still on his bloody face.

"So we play games again." He sheathed his blade and began to speed after them. The two girls were exhausted and didn't move as quickly as they could. Ryu was much faster. He was right behind them in no time. Ayane suddenly grabbed Kasumi's hand and tugged her into a tight alleyway. Ryu had to skid to a halt, taken aback by the sudden movement. He turned and entered the alley. They were much further ahead now and the alley was far too small for Ryu to move correctly. He lightly touched his ear, "Send me some backup. You know my location." He let his arm drop to his side and continued the pursuit. His backup arrived from the roofs in no time. Kunai began to rain down on the two girls. Hayabusa came to a stop, he was sure the backup could handle the girls. He felt a sudden throbbing pain in his head...

"Son of a-" Ayane grit her teeth as she felt a kunai dig into her thigh. The alley didn't allow them to dodge the projectiles, they were easy targets, "Get on the roof, Kasumi!" Ayane exclaimed. Kasumi leapt and planted her foot on the wall. She pushed herself off that and got on the roof with ease. Ayane moved to repeat the action but another kunai caught her in the back as she propelled off the wall. One of the shinobi leapt off his vantage point on the roof and tackled Ayane in mid-air. The two crashed into the floor. His body was far too heavy, she couldn't escape. He produced a syringe and injected a liquid into her neck. Her vision went blank.

Kasumi drew her blade, deflecting the kunai as she waited for Ayane. Soon she was on the rooftop with five shinobi, Ayane slung over one's shoulder.

"Don't make any sudden movements." One of the shinobi said, producing a knife and lightly pressing it against Ayane's throat. Kasumi dropped her blade...it was over. Suddenly, Hayabusa was on the roof; katana in hand.

"Ryu..." Kasumi said, frowning. She had to hold her tears back.

"Don't worry about a thing." He said, smiling. Suddenly, he swung his blade at the feet of the ninja holding Ayane. The man's legs were flying off the roof in the next second. Ryu caught Ayane with one hand and swung his blade against, decapitating the legless man. He thrust a foot at one of the ninja. The ninja hit two others and they all fell to the ground. Hayabusa slammed his blade into the ground and ran forward; dragging the blade with him. The blade cut through all three shocked shinobi. The last one, with widened eyes, dropped to his knees.

"Please..." He said.

"Don't tell Hayate of this and I won't hunt you down." Ryu said. The shinobi nodded and raced away.

"I-I don't understand." Kasumi said, stumbling back, "Ayane said something was wrong with you."

"I'll explain it later." He said with a faint smile, "Let's go back to my shop for now."

"N-no...it's not safe. I can't trust you or anyone else anymore." Kasumi said, shaking her head.

"Ok...I'll explain it now. Hayate had taken out DOATEC. He wanted revenge for what they had done to him. But he began to mess around with their stuff afterwards. He said he found something that would enhance strength and wished to test it on me. I...agreed." Hayabusa shook his head, "It didn't enhance my strength at all. It..made me sick. It's a bad case of Schizophrenia. Sort of like a...Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I have split personalites. One is a murderer and the other is the normal me. But...Hayate told me something he found in the old research files of DOATEC. Kasumi...you are what will be the Apocalypse."

---

Author's Note: Same policy. :p There are alot of questions opened up here, it'll all be explained and answered. I'm not sure if where I'm taking the story is a good place...so tell me what you think in the reviews. If you think I should re-do this chapter and change some things, like Ryu's Schizophrenia, tell me. My goal is to please and I don't think that twist will please many...


End file.
